Electric Power in Panau
This article is about the electric power in Just Cause 2. .]] Description Like all other nations in the world, Panau is producing and consuming electricity. The electric lights, as are found almost everywhere, consume a lot of power. Panau also has many military settlements. These bases use a lot of power, as they have broadcast towers, communications outposts, radars and other systems consuming a lot of power. In addition, some weapons such as flak cannons require power to operate. In addition, Panau has a large industrial sector, as the country is populated by factories and shipyards. Heavy equipment such as cranes and other hydraulic lifts use massive amounts of electricity in operation, increasing the demand for power. Power stations Other sources *Wind Turbines. *Solar panels on rooftops in Panau City. *Generators. It seems like the generators, found everywhere, are liquid fuel-powered. These generators are almost always accompanied by a broadcast tower which would support the idea that they are used as primary power sources for the towers. There's at least one operational fossil fuel power station in the country, fuelled by oil. By translating the name, the military base Loji Bahan Bakar Fossil is found to be one of these. This station is possibly producing up to 33% of the power. There's also a known natural gas plant, Kem Pekan Selamat, in the country but it is still under construction. Effect Reserve Panau also most likely has a significant effect reserve, if operation or distribution of from the main power plants should fail. Special generators, mostly the same as the ones found next to a broadcast tower, are stationed at a couple of grind gear sections spread out in the country, most in north and east Panau, and many of them built next to facilities to supply those with power in the case of low effect in the grid or in case of a blackout. Here is a small list: *Pulau Kait (8) - Supplies the settlement (and maybe also Kuala Cengkih). *Koji Kuasa Panau Utara (6) - Supplies the grid. *Loji Kuasa Pantai Tokong (4) - Grid supply. *Kampung Perigi Hitam (2) - Supplies the settlement. *Kampung Langit Berasap (1) - Supplies settlement. *Pekan Hutan Buluh (2) - Supplies settlement. *Kem Udara Wau Pantas (4) Supplies settlement. *Unnamed settlement at X:23210; Y:5990 (7) - Grid Supply. *Unnamed settlement at X:20820; Y:19616 (7) - Grid Supply. *Gunung Merah Radar Facility (5) - Supplies settlement. *The generators at Awan Cendawan Power Plant most likely also serve as emergency power generators, if the power supply to the reactor cooling systems should fail. All reactors in the world have such generators. Power grid There are almost no actual power lines outside Panau City, as the developers didn't bother to create them, only some short ones are found at some locations, like the Gunung Gila Pangkat Facility, big Transformer and Generator stations, and some industrial areas in Pelaut Archipelago. However, inside the city power lines goes all across the city along the main roads. Some of Panau's transformers are mounted on wooden masts. Those masts have power lines on top of them, but those lines are only about 1 meter long. It's impossible to determine what voltages they use, as different parts of real world power grids use many different ones. The most common voltages that transformers the size of the Panauan ones usually deal with, are 6'000 V or 10'000 V on one side and 400/230 V; 208/120 V, or 380/220 V on the other. It's not even certain if Panau uses 50 or 60 Hz. See also: *Transformer (Wikipedia). *Mains electricity (Wikipedia). *Electric power transmission (Wikipedia). Gallery Unmarked transformer station 1.2.png|In the middle of a unmarked panauan substation, at the Unnamed settlement at X:23210; Y:5990. Just Cause 2 - Loji Bahan Bakar Fossil - military base 001.jpg|Loji Bahan Bakar Fossil, a fossil fuel power plant. 830px-Kampung Kolam Gelap.jpg|Wind Turbines at Kampung Kolam Gelap. Solar panels.jpg|A solar panel, commonly found on the many rooftops in Panau City. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Category:Companies Category:Electricity